The Darkness Round the Sun
by AnisaLee
Summary: There's a secret that has forced the Hummel family to stay on the run for years.  Alias', lies and secrets are all a typical day in the life of this family.  What happens when Kurt meets Blaine and Blaine uncovers the truth?


"Damn it Kurt! I really liked this place," Finn violently threw the few belongings he had into his backpack.

"It's not my fault!" Kurt retorted taking a little more care with his things.

Burt poked his head into the shared bedroom, "Boys stop. We need to go. Now!"

"This blows," Finn whined one last time, storming out of the room.

Sighing, Kurt sat down heavily on his now former bed and rubbed the back of his neck. Why did it have to be like this? They'd been living in small town; Rye, Colorado. They were living anonymously amongst the 200 locals. No one really paid much attention to them after they arrived. They had stayed under the radar, going to high school. Burt even started a job at a garage and Carole got a job waitressing at a diner. Everything was going well. For the first time in what seemed like forever, they had been able to settle down for more than a few months. Now that was all over. They had to leave the one place that had felt like home.

"Kurt, now!" Burt's voice vibrated down the hall.

The teen took a deep breath, "I'm coming!"

"Now son!" Burt warned.

"I said okay," Kurt scooped a few items off his night stand into his backpack. He'd have to leave half his clothes, there was no way he'd fit them all in his backpack. So, he just grabbed what he could. A few of his favorite Alexander McQueen sweaters and a few pairs of jeans.

With one last look around the bedroom, he grabbed his laptop off the desk and hurried down the hall.

Carole smiled at him sympathetically as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"This really fucking blows," Finn grumbled throwing himself into the backseat of the SUV.

"Language, Finn." Carole warned snapping her seatbelt together and watching her husband start the car.

Finn rolled his eyes, "If he could've just –"

"Enough," Carole turned slightly and patted her step-son's knee.

Kurt slouched down in his seat, arms crossed, "I told you, it's not my fault!"

"Yeah well, it is," Finn retorted and shoved his earbuds into his ears.

"It's not your fault, kid," Burt tried to reassure his son, "It's those _kids_."

Kurt tried to give his dad a smile, but ended up just nodding along and looking out the window. The _Now Leaving Rye_ sign flashed by in a blur. It had been four years since they had to do this. Usually they'd stay in a town for no more than a year because something would always happen. Of course, they'd learn to adapt over the years. It wasn't always easy, but they had gotten used to the idea of never settling down until they moved to Colorado.

Almost immediately, things had felt different. They all started to have lives. Real lives. They had friends. Then this happened.

Kurt let his forehead fall to the cold glass of the window. Finn was right about one thing. This did fucking blow.

####(#)####(#)####

The road seemed to go on forever. The highways turned into lines blended with the sky in front of them. The sun was just starting to come up over the horizon. Burt sighed at the sight. It used to give him hope when he was a younger man. That was back when he had hope.

Now?

Not so much.

Looking in the rearview mirror, he looked at his sleeping son's. They were as far apart as they could be in the backseat. They had been driving for almost 32 hours straight now and had only stopped a handful of times for fast food and bathroom breaks. He cleared his throat. Starting over again. It had become something that unfortunately wasn't new to the family.

"I set up a meeting with a landlord," Carole whispered to her husband.

"Where?" Burt scrubbed hand over his face, steering the car with the opposite.

"Lima, Ohio," She gently wrapped her fingers around his and squeezed, "It's a smaller town. Not as small as we're used to, but small enough."

Burt sighed, "I don't know. Maybe we should try the big cities like we've talked about. You know? Maybe it'll be easier for the kids."

"I want them to have as normal of lives as they can, honey," She whispered.

"Okay, where's this Lima, Ohio?"

Carole smiled to herself, before directing him.

It had taken a few more hours before they were pulling up into the driveway of a typical suburban house.

"Where are we?" Finn yawned and stretched.

"Lima, Ohio," Carole smiled at her son, "Our new home."

Finn huffed, "Until we move again in a few months."

"Maybe this time will be different," Carole tried to be optimistic for her son.

Burt put the car in park before turning to face his family, "Stevens' or Georges'?"

"Stevens," "George," Finn and Kurt answered simultaneously.

"You're the reason we had to move," Finn argued, "So I get to pick. Stevens."

Burt nodded, "Stevens it is. Welcome home Stevens family."

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. Title taken from Alexz Johnson's "Darkness Round the Sun."

I'm still working on "Where I Was" and "Final Hours."

In the next chapter I'll reveal the inspiration for this story, but any guesses?

Thank you for reading!

Please follow me on tumblr: anisaleefiction

I have opened up "Ask Me" to anon's as well. So please, if you have a question ask it!


End file.
